paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Lepsawn Central Administration Planetary Government
Background Lepsawn Central Administration Planetary Government is the Planetary Government over the planet of Lepsawn 1-9. Up until 6 BBY, it had ruled the planet unsuccessfully for at least 50 years, being the "victor" of The Great Lepsawn Civil War against an unknown enemy that left most of the planet's major cities in ruins and desolate. The Central Government Building was the seat of power for the planet. In 6 BBY, Queen Natasha the Bold of the United Islands of Lepsawn gained rule of the planet. Several popular reform moves made her an instant success with the struggling Outer Rim world. It was her alliance with the Galactic Empire, however, that provided Lepsawn 1-9 with a sustainable future. Of one of the few positives that came from The Great Lepsawn Civil War---although with much debate with both scholar & political circles across Lepsawn 1-9---is the use of the United Nation Mercenary Force or UNMF.. While a paid professional mini-army whose loyalty is to the coin, the UNMF has provided the Lepsawn Central Administration with a loyal & elite Protective Services Detail for both the Planetary President & Planetary Senate for more then 50 years. Other activities of the UNMF are highly classified, per government sources. Planetary Senate The Planetary Senate is the primary authoritative body on the planet, exceeding---at times---even the power of the Planetary President. Members are voted in "by the people" for four year terms with an option for a second 4 year term. Third "special terms" can be applied without limit if the Senator is voted in by the people, effectively giving the Senator a life-term. With the amount of corruption & crime within the Planetary Senate from local Crime Lords, many senators are merely message runners for crime lords that had them on their payroll. As such, many Planetary Senators were elected time-and-time again for life terms by crime lords "fixing the voting systems" to ensure their payee won. In function, each smaller government on the planet submits 2 State Representative to the Planetary Senate, who speak for their government and people; a third Diplomatic Liaison is added most times to ensure proper government communications are being passed along during times of tension or war. There are a total of 12 different governments on the world of Lepsawn 1-9, each government housing a variable number (or none) of Lepsawn's Neglected Cities from the civil war 50 years prior as of 3 BBY, with a total number of 24 Senators & a maximum number of 36 (with the Diplomatic Liaisons). Planetary President The Planetary President is the ranking political figure of the Lepsawn Central Administration Planetary Government. He or she is elected by the Senate via the popular vote of the people. Each Planetary President serves a minimum of 4 years and if reelected for a second term, will serve an additional 6 years on the second term, for a total of 10 years. Planetary Presidents have great power & sole operational authority over the military, foreign relation, & intelligence departments of Lepsawn 1-9. To run for Planetary President (or State Representative/Senator), one must be confirmed to be born on Lepsawn 1-9, be of original citizenship (no immigration) to one of the 12 countries on the planet, and be at least 32 years old. Like the Planetary Senate, the Planetary President is considered to be corrupt with many on the payrolls of the Crime Lords. Category:Lepsawn